A tale of rage and darkness
by hannibal1996
Summary: Carrie has woken up in the middle of the desert and meets a mysterious drifter. She has no knowledge of who she is or how she got there. The two are going to travel cross country trying to find out what happened to Carries memory and how she got there.
1. Mary Elizabeth Coleridge

**Hello and welcome. This is just an experiment I wanted to try and see if people liked it. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Hope you enjoy.**

It was the middle of the desert. The sun baked the land and the few remaining plant life was already dying. There was a long stretch of road with a motor bike riding down it. A vulture was circling the air. The motor bike stopped and the rider got off, he walked towards the spot in which it was circling. He walked up to a ditch and saw a young, blonde girl laying in the ground. She was wearing a torn dress and was covered in dirt with a little blood on her head.

The girl then woke up. She saw the vulture hovering over her and she sat up. Her head felt like someone had drilled into it. She looked around and saw the biker.

''Where am I?'' The girl asked. She tried to stand but couldn't. She looked around a little more. She noticed a man standing in the desert but the sun blinded her view of him. He was gone after a second. She tried to remember anything but couldn't.

''Utah.'' The man said. He removed his goggles and and took down his scarf that was covering his mouth. He had thick, very dark brown hair but they may have just been because it hadn't been washed in so long. His eyes were brown and his skin was tanned. He needed a shave and a haircut but not urgently.

''How did I get here?'' The girl asked. She noticed the large revolver attached to his leg. She looked around and found a couple of written pages from a notebook. She was still a little blind and couldn't make it out.

''How should I know? What is your name?'' The man asked. Carrie saw a tag on her left foot which read 'Carrie White'.

''Um...Um...Carrie, Carrie White.'' Carrie said as she managed to stand up. Her legs were still a little weak but she managed it. Her feet were bare and they burnt on the hot ground.

''Well Carrie, good luck.'' The man said. He then turned around and walked away. He put his goggles back on and pulled his scarf up. He got on the bike.

''Wait. Wait.'' Carrie said. She managed to run towards him after falling over twice. She struggled with the ditch and had the paper in her hand. The man pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

''How the hell have you lasted this long?'' The man asked her.

''I can't remember.'' Carrie said. She genuinely couldn't remember.

''Town is twenty miles that way. Your pretty, someone will make a deal with you.'' The man said. He pointed the way he was going. He put his gun back in the holster and got ready to take off.

''Deal?'' Carrie asked.

''Work it out.'' The man said. He then drove off.

''Wait.'' Carrie yelled. She started to run after him but ran out of breath.

Carrie was walking through the long road trying to piece together what had happened. She had no clue and still couldn't read what the paper said. She managed to make out a few words.

''Chamberlain hospital?'' Carrie said. She managed to read the tag without ripping it off. She was struggling a little and hoping.

She noticed a black motorcycle similar to the one the man rode earlier. She walked up to it and inspected it.

''Not you again.'' The man said. He was doing up his zipper.

''Where did you come from?'' Carrie asked. She seemed confused.

''The ditch.'' The man said pointing to the ditch.

''Can I come on your bike please?'' Carrie asked. The man got on his bike.

''Nope.'' The man said. He pushed Carrie out of the way.

''I might die.'' Carrie said. She was upset.

''Rules of the road. Take nobody.'' The man said. He was starting up the motorbike.

''I don't even know what road we're on. I was in Chamberlain a few hours ago.'' Carrie said. He turned off the ignition.

''I thought you couldn't remember anything?'' The man asked.

''It's on my tag.'' Carrie replied. The man got off his bike and walked towards her.

''Raise your leg.'' The man said. Carrie raised her leg and he read the tag.

''Can I come please?'' Carrie asked. The man looked at her dress. It didn't seem like one from a hospital but it was certainly old.

''Let me read those papers.'' The man said. Carrie handed him the papers and he started to read them. Carrie then walked onto the road and noticed a large motorhome speeding towards them. It had been customised with barb wire along the side and spikes. There was a man on top of it loading a gun.

''Who is that?'' Carrie asked as she pointed towards the motor home.

''Who?'' The man asked. He didn't take his eyes off the papers.

''Them.'' Carrie said pointing. The man looked at it and then ran towards her.

''Get down.'' The man said. He then threw her into the ditch and took out his gun. He started to aim. There were gunshots coming from the motorhome.

''Shoot them.'' Carrie screamed.

''I've only got two shots.'' The man said. He couldn't get a good shot on anyone. The van came closer and closer.

Carrie raised her hand and the motor home flipped into the air. It hit the ground and continued to roll into the ditch. One man was laying in the street, near dead.

''Kill me, please.'' The man on the road said. He was crawling through the road. The man walked up to him. The man took off his helmet and walked away. He turned around and picked up a machine gun.

''How did you do that?'' The man said as he handed Carrie the broken, hand made helmet. She went to take it but he held onto it.

''I just did.'' Carrie said. She didn't know how she did it.

''And you don't remember anything?'' The man asked.

''Not a thing.'' Carrie said. He let go of the helmet and she put it on.

''My name is Ross.'' Ross said as he put his helmet on.

''Ross….'' Carrie whispered. Her mind froze for a second. She got a glimpse of a tall, handsome man in a white dinner jacket.

''I'm holding onto these pages.'' Ross said. Carrie hopped onto the bike. They started to drive down the road. Carrie was holding onto Ross and saw the shadowy figure again in the desert.

Diary of Carrie White: 2/3/12

My name is Carrie White and my world is full of rage and darkness. Today I managed it, I managed to make my bed hover. I'm getting even more powerful by the day. I'm just hoping momma doesn't find out so she won't lock me in the closet again. I found another poem I like, this one is by Mary Elizabeth Coleridge. I hope you enjoyed and please review.

None ever was in love with me but grief.

She wooed my from the day that I was born;

She stole my playthings first, the jealous thief,

And left me there forlorn.

****

Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Just to clarify that diary extract is what Ross is reading. So please tell me if you liked this and if I should continue. Would you like anything changed or anything explained. Let me know and have fun.


	2. Maya Angelou

**Hello and welcome. Due to the great reaction, thank you as well. I am going to continue it. Thank you Lunalovegoodforever for your help. Hope you enjoy.**

Ross and Carrie arrived in a small town. Most of the building were ruins and the stink of urine and blood filled the place. Carrie winced a little at the smell but Ross seemed fine with it. They parked the motorbike by a bar. It was a wooden building but was in pieces. Ross and Carrie walked inside.

It was filled with drunk, tired people drinking their homemade alcohol. Ross and Carrie sat down.

''Don't do anything.'' Ross said. He was still a little spooked about her powers. A young, skinny but very greasy woman walked up to them. Her hair was black but falling out.

''What do you want?'' The woman asked.

''I'll have a beer and she'll have a?'' Ross said. He looked at Carrie who thought for a moment.

''Water, please.'' Carrie said. She looked at the people drinking the beer and decided not to. The waitresses teeth had fallen out because of it.

''On its way.'' The waitress said as she walked away.

''I ain't seen you round here before. Who are you?'' A large man said as he walked up to them. He had a large belly which hung over his trousers.

''I'm a writer.'' Ross said.

''What do you write.'' The fat man asked. He leaned onto their table. Carrie could smell the beer on his rotting teeth.

''Fanfiction'' Ross said. He looked cold as ice.

''Of what?'' The fat man asked. He had his hand on his knife.

''Scooby Doo.'' Ross said. The fat man slammed his knife onto the table and Ross put his pistol to the fat mans neck.

''Break it up Edgar.'' The waitress yelled. Edgar and Ross put their weapons back into their holsters.

''It's wraith.'' Edgar said as he waddled back. The waitress put the drinks on the table and walked off.

Carrie looked at her water. It was brown and dirty with a little bug inside. Carrie was staring at it and looking disgusted. Ross saw her and laughed.

''Try the beer.'' Ross said. Carrie took the mug and sipped it. She put it down and wanted to spit it out. Ross started to laugh.

''Don't like it?'' Ross asked. Carrie swallowed it and shook her head.

''It's horrible.'' Carrie said. Ross took the beer and gulped half of the mug.

''You're right. Tastes like shit.'' Ross said. He put the mug down and walked towards the bar.

''I'm going to the toilet.'' Carrie said as she ran up to Ross.

''Be quick.'' Ross replied. Carrie ran to the toilet. A man sneaked past Ross and then walked into the toilet.

Carrie was looking into the cubicle. It was covered in urine and faeces. Carrie looked at it and hesitated but she really needed to go. She walked in and closed the door. She was about to go when a man kicked the door down and walked in. He was dressed in jeans and a leather waistcoat. He had a large beard that had turned yellow because of vomit.

''You're very pretty.'' The man said. He then spat out some tobacco, Carrie was frozen with fear.

Ross was at the bar. He had just paid for the drinks and was getting directions.

''Yeah so you want to go eighty miles east. It's quicker if you go North but it is filled with gangs.'' The barman said. He had an eye patch and what looked like a broken jaw that hasn't been treated. There was a loud scream from the bathroom.

''Carrie.'' Ross said as he ran towards the bathroom.

The man had Carrie up against the wall and licked her cheek. His tongue was filled with tobacco.

''Very pretty.'' The man said. He was laughing and Carrie started to cry a little.

Ross burst in and dragged the man off Carrie. He threw him up against a sink and smashed his head against it. Ross took out his gun and started to beat the man to death. Carrie just looked at him. Ross stood up and looked at her.

''You ok?'' Ross asked. Carrie was still traumatised and just looked at him. She saw the shadowy figure in the mirror.

''Carrie.'' Ross yelled. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out.

They were walking across the street towards a small shop. Carrie pulled away from him.

''You killed him.'' Carrie said. She was rather shocked at how brutal it was.

''Yeah I did.'' Ross said without an ounce of guilt. He was cold as ice.

''Isn't anyone going to do anything?'' Carrie said. She looked around to see people still walking around.

''Nobody cares anymore Carrie. The world has turned to shit ever since the bomb went off. Nobody cares anymore. To them it's just another one who bites the dust.'' Ross said. He started to walk towards the shop.

''Where are you going?'' Carrie asked. She was still standing still.

''To get you some actual clothes instead of the ruined dress and some shoes, your feet stink.'' Ross yelled. Carrie looked at her bare feet and then ran after him.

Carrie was in the shop. She was trying on some clothes, Ross was sat on a chair reading the pieces of paper.

''How do I look?'' Carrie asked as she jumped in front of him. She was wearing black jeans with a grey T-shirt and black leather jacket. She had large boots which looked two sizes too big.

''Great.'' Ross said as he kept his eyes on the papers.

''Look at me.'' Carrie said. Ross put the papers back into his pocket.

''Like a badass.'' Ross said looking at her whilst she posed.

''Thanks.'' Carrie said looking happy.

''Why didn't you use your telekinesis?'' Ross asked as he went to purchase the clothes.

''I was too scared.'' Carrie said. She seemed a little depressed.

''That will change.'' Ross said. He owned the shop keeper a piece of silver.

The two walked out of the shop and towards the bike. There were three men in biker clothing standing by it. They had metal pipes and chains. The fat man was there.

''Well, well, well.'' The fat man said holding his knife.

''Get me the gun.'' Ross whispered to Carrie. She made the machine gun shake and the biker gang looked at it move. Ross took out his pistol and emptied the gun killing two of the guys.

Ross ran towards a metal bar and picked it up. He smashed one of the biker gangs arm and then his throat. The fat man punches him to the ground and then kicked his chest.

''You're going to die for what you did to our friend.'' The fat man said ready to stab Ross.

Carrie used her powers to pull the fat man to the ground and took his knife. She then stabbed him several times.

''No fear.'' Carrie said. She looked a little frightened.

''You've got a long way to go yet to be able to say that.'' Ross said as he took the knife. He knew Carrie was scared.

''Can we go?'' Carrie asked.

''We're going.'' Ross said as he got onto the bike.

Diary of Carrie White: 13/4/12

I am so scared. Chris and her friends hit me today and momma just did nothing but put me in the closet. I am so alone and I am scared. I'm going to college next year….Hopefully. But I'm so scared at what will happen, I need a friend, anyone. This poem is by Maya Angelou called Still I Rise...I want to rise so badly but I'm afraid.

You may write me down in history  
With your bitter, twisted lies,  
You may trod me in the very dirt  
But still, like dust, I'll rise

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Just to clarify that diary extract is what Ross is reading. So please tell me if you liked this and if I should continue. Would you like anything changed or anything explained. Let me know and have fun.**


	3. Arlene Pace

**Hello and welcome. Thank you Lunalovegoodforever for your help. Hope you enjoy.**

Carrie and Ross were stood by a river. Ross was urinating and reading the papers whilst Carrie was enjoying the bright, burning sun. The grass was burnt and the river was nearly dry with the odd fish struggling to swim by.

''I'm done.'' Ross said as he did up his zipper.

''So where now?'' Carrie asked as she got up.

''Not to sure. We'll try and find a town we can go to.'' Ross said. He threw Carrie her helmet.

''Where are we anyway?'' Carrie asked.

''Not got a clue.'' Ross said.

Carrie and Ross got onto the motorbike and drove off. He was going at least 80 miles per hour down the empty road. Carrie enjoyed the way the air hit her, it was freeing. There were fields of rotting crops around them. It went on for miles.

Ross started to slow down and eventually stop. He got off the motorbike and walked towards an abandoned car. He took out his pistol and Carrie took hold of the assault rifle. Ross stopped.

''Stay there Carrie.'' Ross said as he ran back.

''What is it?'' Carrie asked.

''Somebody has done this.'' Ross yelled.

''Done what?'' Carrie asked. She looked at a scarecrow and worked out that it is. After concentrating she worked out that it was a body.

A man sprinted out of the field. He was wearing torn trousers and covered in blood. He did not have a single strand of hair on his body but he was covered in scars. It was as if he had used a knife to remove all the hair. He was holding an axe and screaming at Carrie. She panicked and fired the machine gun at him killing him.

''You ok?'' Ross asked.

''Yeah.'' Carrie said. She was a little shocked.

''There might be more coming up.'' Ross said as he got onto the motor bike and then Carrie shortly after.

They started to drive through the fields. Ross was trying to go as slow but wanted to get out of there. The farmers were holding up a large rope as Ross and carrie approached.

''Food.'' One of the farmers said. He was almost identical to the one Carrie killed except his teeth were more like broken daggers.

Ross saw the thick rope coming up and tried to stop. The bike started to skid and the two fell off the bike. The five farmers walked towards the two.

''Food.'' The farmers said.

''Carrie.'' Ross said before being knocked unconscious. Carrie was on the ground unable to move or do anything.

''Sleep.'' A shadowy figure said to Carrie. She couldn't move or even speak but the shadowy figure terrified her. It touched her face and her heart stopped for a moment. She then fell unconscious.

Carrie found herself in her old school. It was dark and cold with the walls covered in some black like goo. It was pouring down onto the floor. Ghost like students were walking through the corridor bumping into Carrie. The shadowy figure was at the other end of the corridor looking at her.

''Who are you?'' Carrie yelled.

Carrie then found herself in the showers. She was soaking wet and blood was being poured from the showers. The shadowy figure was looking at her.

''And wake.'' The shadowy figure said.

Carrie woke up in a barn. She was strapped to a table and Ross was hanging from the ceiling. He had a meat hook through his right shoulder. There were at least twelve farmers walking around the barn. Four of them were women who looked just like the men but had a few strands of hair.

''Food.'' The farmers chanted. It was like the only thing they could ever say.

Ross was lowered down to a pair of farmers holding meat cleavers. They took hold of him and were about to cut him up.

''Food.'' A farmer yelled as he jumped in front of Carries face. The alcohol, blood like spit splashed onto her face. He raised a hammer and was about to smash it onto her head.

The hammer stopped and flung back into the farmers face. She made the straps rip off and took the hammer.

''Ross.'' Carrie said. The two farmers that were holding him looked at her. Carrie pushed them off the balcony in which they were standing.

The remaining farmers started running towards her. Carrie ran up to Ross and tried to get him off the hook. The farmers ran towards her and Carrie used her powers to push over a stove. The fire spread consuming the barn and killing four of the farmers.

A farmer jumped up to Carrie and she used her powers to push him off the balcony and then collapsed some off the roof onto him. The remaining farmers just stood and looked at her. Carrie used her powers to make the chain split allowing Ross to fall down.

The farmers just stared at her in amaze as she tried to move Ross. The barn started to collapse due to the flames. Carrie used her powers to move Ross and they managed to get out of the barn. The farmers then quickly ran away as it collapsed.

''Ross.'' Carrie said. She struggled with the meat hook and he was very cold.

''Food.'' The farmers screamed as they came running towards her. They looked bloodthirsty and angry but stopped a meter in front of Carrie.

''Food.'' They screamed.

''No.'' Carrie screamed. She was angry and afraid. She could see that they were a little afraid of her.

A car pulled up in front of them and two men jumped out and started to shoot the farmers. Three farmers managed to escape with their lives.

''You ok girl?'' One of the men asked. Due to the night she struggled to see his face.

Diary of Carrie White 4/5/12

I need someone to come and save me. I don't care who I just want someone. I have prayed and prayed but nobody. Everyone hates me and I don't know why…..It's not fair. I found this poem by Arlene Pace. It's about dogs but I still like it.

Once I was a lonely dog, just looking for a home.

I had no place to go, no one to call my own.

I wandered up and down the streets, in rain in heat and snow.

I ate whatever I could find, I was always on the go.

My skin would itch, my feet were sore, my body ached with pain.

And no one stopped to give a pat or a gently say my name.

I never saw a loving glance, I was always on the run.

For people thought that hurting me was really lots of fun

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Just to clarify that diary extract is what Ross is reading. Would you like anything changed or anything explained. Let me know and have fun.**


	4. Amitav Radiance

**Hello and welcome. Thank you Lunalovegoodforever for your help. Hope you enjoy.**

Carrie woke up in a small, wooden room. It was warm but a little damp. She was wearing a nightgown which seemed a little dirty but mostly clean. She got out of the bed burt ached all over. She turned on an oil lamp and walked out of the room. The wooden floor was cold on her bare feet.

Carrie looked down the corridor and froze with fear. The walls were covered in blood and there were four corpses on the ground. The shadowy figure was stood at the other end and started to walk towards her.

''They all laughed at you.'' The shadowy figure said as it jumped at her. Carrie shielded her face with her arm and then took it down. The blood was gone and so were the bodies. All that stood there was a young girl standing there. She was only eight with long black hair and sun burnt skin.

''You're weird.'' The little girl said.

''Yeah I am.'' Carrie replied. She then walked away and looked down the corridor. She noticed most of the rooms were bedrooms but could not find Ross. She opened one door to discover a small library with a burning fire place.

Carrie walked inside and had a look around, she placed the lamp on a table. She noticed a book on the table called 'The Shadow Unleashed: The truth behind the Black Prom'. Carrie looked at the book and opened it. She read a few sentences and saw her name written.

''Get the hell off me.'' Ross yelled from outside. Carrie heard him and took the book.

Carrie ran outside into the bright sunlight and tripped off the porch. She got up and discovered she had cut her knee. Ross was stood there getting into a fight with a man twice his size and holding a pickaxe.

''What are you going to do about it?'' The brute asked. He had long black hair that mostly covered his face. Ross was wearing a shirt and jeans. He had a bandage over his bad shoulder but that didn't stop him.

''Ross?'' Carrie said as she ran towards him and hugged him.

''My shoulder Carrie, mind my shoulder.'' Ross said. He was still in a lot of pain.

''Sorry. You ok?'' Carrie said. She was happy to see him again.

''Shoulder.'' Ross said as he put his hand over the wound.

''You know this guy little miss.'' The brute asked.

''I'm not that little.'' Carrie said. She sounded a little offended.

''Yeah she knows me.'' Ross said.

''What is going on?'' Carrie asked.

''This fucker is cheating at poker.'' The Brute said. He seemed annoyed.

''How can I cheat? I can only use one arm.'' Ross yelled.

''They may all be blind but I know you did. I'm watching you.'' The brute said and then walked away.

''What's with the book?'' Ross asked as he pointed to it.

''I found it. Thought I would read it.'' Carrie said as she looked at it. Ross started to get worried.

''Here are our two guests and my book.'' An old man said as he walked up to them. He was wearing a grey three piece suit and was holding a walking stick. He looked like he had arthritis and a little blind.

''...Hi.'' Carrie said awkwardly.

''What happened?'' Ross asked. The old man looked at Carries book and smiled.

''Farmers, you did well against the cannibalistic savages.'' The old man said.

''Thank you for saving us and what happened to my clothes?'' Carrie asked. She seemed really curious about her clothes.

''They were dirty, burnt and looked like they were purchased from a shop in a biker town.'' The old man said chuckling.

''They were.'' Ross replied. He didn't care.

''Well, we'll sort you out. My name is Doctor Jackson, M.D.'' Jackson said.

''Carrie White.'' Carrie said introducing herself. Jackson seemed interested.

''Ross.'' Ross said.

''May I remind you Carrie stealing is a sin.'' Jackson said as he took the book.

''Yeah I know, my mother was really religious.'' Carrie said. She then smiled because she could remember something.

''You remembered.'' Ross said. He and Carrie high fived.

''Thanks.'' Carrie said.

Carrie and Ross were eating dinner with the others around a large table. There was at least fifteen people including themselves eating a plate of chicken and drinking a glass of wine. Ross had watered Carries down. They had nearly finished and everyone was chatting.

''So how do you two know each other?'' Jackson asked the two.

''Well she has no memory and I have nothing better to do.'' Ross said.

''No family?'' The young child from earlier asked.

''Not since everything went down.'' Ros

''Now that was a tough time.'' Jackson said.

''What time?'' Carrie asked. She had no idea what they were on about since she couldn't remember.

''Ross may I talk to you in my little study.'' Jackson asked.

''Of course.'' Ross said. He got up and walked into the little library with him.

Ross and Jackson sat down. Jackson grabbed a bottle of brandy and poured two glasses from his seat.

''What's up Jackson?'' Ross asked as he took the glass.

''Carrie, you know who she really is?'' Jackson asked. He placed the book on the table.

''Yeah I do.'' Ross said.

''And you know what she started.'' Jackson replied.

''She's just a girl.'' Ross said as he leaned closer to him.

''She is not one of the lords but of the devils.'' Jackson said as he did the same.

''What are you saying?'' Ross asked. The brute burst in.

''The reason this is happening is because of what she did and what she is.'' Jackson said. Ross could hear her Carrie scream and he got up to help her. The brute punched him and he fell unconscious.

The Shadow Unleashed: The truth behind the Black Prom page 42.

It is believed Carrie White had a love for poetry and one of the things recovered was a poem by Amitav Radiance. It is about deception which at the end of the day, caused the tragedy.

How many faces you wish?

For you are not true to your own

Can you bear the burden of many?

Posing as everyone, but you

Even the mirror will be flummoxed

Ashamed to show the real you

Maybe a face forgotten long ago

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Just to clarify that diary extract is what Ross is reading. Would you like anything changed or anything explained. Let me know and have fun.**


	5. Rukhshan Haroon

**Hello and welcome. Thank you Lunalovegoodforever for your help. Hope you enjoy.**

Carrie woke up in the bedroom she was previously in. The room was brightly lit now so she could see around. There was a desk with a mirror. The room was decorated with flower wall paper but they were ugly. Carrie looked at the bed which was rather plain and boring. She walked up to the large, wooden door and tried to open it. It was completely locked.

''Anyone?'' Carrie yelled. She started to hit the door and walked back. She started to concentrate on the door and it cracked.

''Get ready to sedate her.'' One of the guards said. There were two of them in their sunday best holding shotguns. They stood in front of the door aiming their guns. One of them took out a needle ready to use it.

The door then flew off the hinges and hit the two guards, a shotgun went off causing a large hole in the wall. Carrie walked out and pushed the guards up against the wall. One of the guards were unconscious with a bit of wood in his neck. The other one was in great pain.

''Where is he?'' Carrie asked. She was very angry and made a shotgun hover in the air, it was pointing at him. She was twisting his stomach causing him great pain.

''Basement.'' The guard said. Carrie refused to believe it. The gun flew towards the guard and knocked him out. Carrie took the shotgun and started to run round the house.

Jackson was in his library. He was with five men who were holding assault rifles. Jackson was holding a golden pistol and the bible. One of the men took out a radio. They were all dressed in their sunday clothes. They heard the gunshot and quickly got their guns together.

''How is he?'' The man asked.

There were two men in the basement. They had shot guns and drinking beer. They were sat on top of a large, dusty coffin.

''He'll be ready.'' One of the guards said. Ross was inside the coffin and was punching the sides.

''Let me out of here.'' Ross yelled.

Carrie was walking down the corridor with her shotgun. She was trying to look out for people who might try and kill her. The shadowy figure walked up to her and looked her in the eye. It leaned over to her ear.

''Behind you.'' It whispered in her ear.

Carrie turned around to see one of the men exit the library. He looked at her and was about to fire his assault rifle.

''She's there.'' The man yelled. Carrie fired her shotgun at him. He flew back into the library covered in blood. The other four ran out and started to fire. Carrie jumped down the staircase and started to run. The four men started to shoot her but kept missing. Carrie pushed the door open with her powers and jumped down the stairs again.

Carrie landed on the floor and the two guards jumped off the coffin.

''Shit, she's here.'' One of them said as they tried to ready their gun. Carrie killed him and shot the second one in the leg and then the coffin by mistake.

''Careful.'' Ross yelled. The shells weren't that powerful but he still got a little hurt.

''My fucking leg you whore. You shot my leg.'' The injured guard screamed.

Carrie used her powers to open the coffin. Ross fell out and onto the ground. He punched the injured guard and started to strangle him.

''You are so fucking dead.'' Ross spat at him as the guard went purple. He then punched him in the throat five times before standing up.

''That was a little over dramatic.'' Carrie said.

''I've done worse.'' Ross said as he picked up a shotgun. It was a double barrel and he took some ammo from the corpses.

''I believe that.'' Carrie said. Ross walked up the stairs and looked out. The four men were lining up tables and ready to open fire. Ross walked back down and looked at the heater.

''You see that heater there?'' Ross asked.

''Yeah.'' Carrie said looking at it. It was still working along with the generator.

''Blow it up when I say..'' Ross said. He then ran back up stairs.

Ross ran out of the door and started firing his shotgun. He killed one of the men by shooting him in the neck and jumped up the staircase. He managed to run to cover before being hit by a bullet. Carrie looked at the boiler and fired a shot at it. Smoke and gases started to pour out. Carrie then used her powers to start to make it explode.

''It's going to blow.'' The shadowy figure whispered to her. Carrie ran up the stairs and fired her shotgun three times until it ran out of ammo.

''Move out the way.'' Ross yelled as he fired his shotgun killing a man. Carrie pushed the bullets back into the barrier and ran towards the kitchen door.

''Big explosion.'' Carrie yelled.

''I didn't say.'' Ross said to himself. He ran for a window and shot it. He jumped out and landed in the mud, his leg felt like it had been broken. He started to crawl away as he knew the explosion is imminent. The house went up in flames very shortly and he managed to get up. He picked up some wooden to protect himself from flying debris.

Ross looked around and was hit by a bullet. It had hit his back and gone straight through. He fell to the ground in pain.

''I'm going to kill you.'' Jackson said as he approached. He struggled walking since he had debris in his leg but put the gun to Ross' head.

''Fuck you old man.'' Ross said.

''It was her fault this all started. The devils spawn.'' Jackson said. He smacked Ross with the bible and cocked the gun. It flew out of his hand and into Carries.

She was approaching them with the gun pointed at Jackson.

''How was it my fault?'' Carrie asked. She was unharmed by the explosion or debris.

''You'll have to kill me.'' Jackson said.

''Done.'' Carrie said. She then pulled the trigger. The bullet flew out of the gun and into Jacksons skull, breaking the bone into pieces with a loud crack. It then lodged inside the brain causing the blood to gush out. The blood poured onto the bible.

Carrie ran upto Ross and took him into her arms. Ross took out some of the diary extracts from his pocket and handed them to her. He stole them back earlier when in the library.

Diary of Carrie White: 14/4/12

I got hit again today. All I want in vengeance, to be able to fight back and defend myself. Isn't that fair? I want to make sure they never hurt me again….Maybe I need to go into the closet. This one is by Rukhshan Haroon, I got the book out from the library but Chris threw it in a puddle...Another reason for vengeance.

To avoid smirks within the most jovial troupe of smiles,

Having bedighted the dulls of darkness,

The assonance of ideas is being led by a catharsis of endless miles,

Whilst the magnitude of the tenses of time will and are there to confess

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Just to clarify that diary extract is what Ross is reading. Would you like anything changed or anything explained. Let me know and have fun.**


	6. Anthony Hecht

**Hello and welcome. Thank you Lunalovegoodforever for your help. Hope you enjoy.**

Carrie and Ross were asleep on the ground. It was early in the morning and the sun was just coming up. Their fire had burnt out during the night, it was small but did it's job. Carrie woke up and started screaming. Ross then jumped up in fright.

''What the hell is going on?'' Ross yelled as he pulled out his gun.

''I'm bleeding.'' Carrie screamed. She looked at her trousers which were covered in blood.

''It's a fucking period you crazy child...Have you never had one before?'' Ross screamed. He looked away and walked off.

''I, I have...Just not many.'' Carrie said once she calmed down.

''Don't do that. I was scared.'' Ross said as he walked back to her. She tried to hug him but he stepped back.

''Sorry. We got anything clean?'' Carrie asked.

''No.'' Ross said.

''Anything without blood on?'' Carrie asked.

''Carrie we practically blew up everything in the last house we were in. You're lucky to have trousers.'' Ross explained.

''Do you think there's a town near here?'' Carrie asked. She looked around the dessert which seemed to go on for miles.

''I hope so, we're low on supplies.'' Ross said as he looked.

''How low?'' Carrie asked sounding worried.

''Like nothing.'' Ross said as he looked through the bag.

''How's your chest?'' Carrie asked. Ross rubbed his chest, he was shot by Jackson.

''Still hurts a little. What did you do?'' Ross said.

**Flashback**

Carrie was holding Ross in her arms. The building was burning and in pieces. She was crying and he was bleeding out, heavily.

''Please don't die. I won't survive on my own.'' Carrie said. Her tears rolled off her and onto Ross. Her hands were covered in his blood and he fell unconscious.

''Do you want him to live?'' A shadowy figure said. He was standing right over her and looking into her eyes. It was like staring into the night sky or a black hole...It was more soul crushing like a black hole.

''Please.'' Carrie begged. It was like looking at a shadow in the bright desert.

''I will save him but you will do a job for me.'' The man said.

''What?'' Carrie asked.

''Kill.'' The man said. Carrie then nodded.

**End Flashback**

Ross was looking at Carrie, he was waiting for an answer.

''I used my powers.'' Carrie said in a panic.

''Fair enough.'' Ross said.

The two started to walk through the desert, they were tired and thirsty.

''What were you like before all of this?'' Carrie asked.

''What?'' Ross asked.

''Well you weren't always some macho killer guy were you?'' Carrie asked as she tried to look strong.

''I was a nerd.'' Ross said. Carrie bursts in laughter.

''Really?'' Carrie asked.

''Yeah. I used to read comics and Hitch hikers guide to the galaxy.'' Ross explained.

''Was you bullied?'' Carrie asked pulling a sad face.

''Yeah I was called Alien a lot. Teachers or my parents didn't give a shit either.'' Ross explained.

''I was bullied as well...I think, feels like I did.'' Carrie explained.

''I know. I've read your diary extracts.'' Ross said.

''Is it that bad?'' Carrie asked.

''Let's just say our mums would have got along perfectly.'' Ross said.

Ross and Carrie were walking through the desert. They had been walking for another two hours and were still talking.

''So how long did she know?'' Carrie asked.

''She never said….I think that hurt the most.'' Ross explained.

''I'm not surprised. How many times did you text her?'' Carrie asked.

''Yeah I know what you mean….So poetry?'' Ross asked as he smiled.

''Yeah I love poetry. There's just something about it which...Makes you so emotional.'' Carrie explained. She didn't really know how to explain it.

''I've always hated poetry.'' Ross said laughing.

''I can tell. Instead you would rather watch X-man kill people with his claws.'' Carrie said smiling.

''Really?'' Ross asked. He was a little annoyed.

''Just to annoy you.'' Carrie said laughing.

''Kill him.'' The shadowy figure said. Carrie looked around and a black, police car came speeding down the road. Ross saw it and raised his thumb.

''I'm sorry.'' Carrie said.

''What?'' Ross asked.

The car then flipped into the air and smashed into the ground. The driver had rolled out of the car and was covered in blood.

''What the fuck happened?'' Ross screamed as he ran over to the driver.

''Kill him or Ross dies.'' The man said.

Carrie walked over to the dying man and looked at him.

''Carrie, what happened?'' Ross yelled.

''I'm sorry.'' Carrie said. She stopped the drivers heart.

Diary of Carrie White: 15/4/12

Teachers kept asking about my bruise but that is not what I want to talk about. I have a dilemma….I can become accepted and loved but I will have to do something I really don't want to do. I found this one by Anthony Hecht.

"Dark and amusing he is, this handsome gallant,

Of chamois-polished charm,

Athlete and dancer of uncommon talent—

Is there cause for alarm

In his smooth demeanor, the proud tilt of his chin,

This cavaliere servente, this Harlequin

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Just to clarify that diary extract is what Ross is reading. Would you like anything changed or anything explained. Let me know and have fun.**


	7. Sonya Turnbow

**Hello and welcome. Thank you Lunalovegoodforever for your help. Hope you enjoy.**

Carrie looked over the dying man. It was quite a weird feeling. She had killed before that was certain but this time it was different, personal. She looked down at him as he slowly bled to death.

''Carrie, what are you doing?'' Ross yelled. He went to push Carrie out the way but she threw him across the street.

''I'm sorry.'' Carrie said. She started to cry a little, she looked at the man in the eye.

''Do it.'' The shadowy figure said.

''Carrie, don't do this.'' Ross screamed.

Carrie raised her hand at the man and made his heart stop. He died in an instant but there was a loud pop like noise, it sounded like his heart has exploded. Blood then poured from his mouth and quickly covered his body. Ross was able to approach Carrie. He caught her before she collapsed and started to cry. He held her was angry at her.

''I'm sorry, I had no choice.'' Carrie said as she cried.

''Why?'' Ross asked.

''I made a deal.'' Carrie said. She didn't want to tell him but knew he had to know, it was becoming too much.

''With who?'' Ross asked. He was trying to think of all the people she could have made a deal with.

''The shadow man.'' Carrie said.

''What shadow man?'' Ross asked.

''For some reason only I can see him.'' Carrie said. She could see him at the corner of her eye, he just stood there, staring. He had no expressions which made it even worse.

''Carrie, you sound crazy.'' Ross said. He looked around to see if he could see anyone.

''Crazy Carrie.'' Carrie whispered. For a second that was all she could hear, as if she was reliving a memory.

''Don't say that.'' Ross said.

''I am.'' Carrie said.

''You're not crazy. A fucing moron yes but not crazy.'' Ross said. He looked into her tearing eyes.

''You need sleep and food.'' Ross said.

''There isn't anything for miles.'' Carrie said as she looked around.

''We'll find something.'' Ross said as he looked at the car. It was damaged but usable.

Ross had managed to get the car moving and they were speeding down the road. Carrie was asleep but twitching in her sleep, as if she was having a nightmare. He looked at her and got nervous.

''A shadow man...Slender man comes to mind.'' Ross said.

The sun went down quickly and it was pitch black within hours. It started to get very cold which made Ross shake, he was holding one of the diary pages and reading it as he drove. He found a small diner and pulled up there. He got out with Carrie in his arms and walked inside. He placed Carrie in a booth and walked into the kitchen. He had his gun ready.

Ross walked into the kitchen and pointed his gun at a tall, Jamaican man whose hair looked like it was burnt off in a grease fire. He was holding an axe.

''I don't mean you any harm.'' Ross said.

''If that is the case. Shake my hand.'' The man said. He extended his hand but kept his axe up high. Ross walked towards him but still had his gun aimed at him. He then shook his hand.

''My name is Trevor.'' Trevor said as he put his axe on the counter. Ross lowered his gun.

''Ross, and my friend back there is Carrie.'' Ross said. Trevor then smiled.

''Like Carrie White.'' Trevor said laughing.

''Just like that.'' Ross said. Trevor then stopped.

''Fuck me, I thought she died. Crushed by rocks or something.'' Trevor said. He tried to remember watching it on the news.

''So did I.'' Ross said.

''So what is she like?'' Trevor asked.

''Tired.'' Ross replied.

''And hungry? I make some evil pancakes.'' Trevor said as he turned on the lights and then oven.

''Most people aren't this welcoming.'' Ross said.

''I might as well be. You aren't going to do anything.'' Trevor said as he got the ingredients out.

''How do you know that?'' Ross asked. Trevor pointed to the window. There was a young Jamaican woman pointing a shotgun at him.

''Makes sense.'' Ross said.

''Tell me...Are you a drinking man?'' Trevor asked as he took out a bottle of rum.

''Now you're speaking my language.'' Ross said as he holstered his gun.

Ross went to check on Carrie. He was a little tipsy but the lights had come on. Carrie woke up and sat up.

''Hey Ross.'' Carrie said as he walked towards her. She started to get really excited all of a sudden.

''Just making sure you are alright.'' Ross said. He then started to turn around to go back to the kitchen.

''Wait, come here.'' Carrie said, she had no idea what she was doing.

''What is up?'' Ross asked. Carrie leaped towards him and kissed him. He pushed her back.

''What are you doing? You're a child.'' Ross said.

''I'm eighteen.'' Carrie replied.

''Carrie what has gotten into your head?'' Ross asked.

Carrie then kissed Ross again. This lasted a little longer than before.

''Which one of my friends want pancakes?'' Trevor said as he burst in holding a batch. He saw the two kissing. Ross noticed him and stopped.

''Are you full?'' Trevor asked.

''I need a drink.'' Ross said as he walked towards the kitchen.

''Pancakes Carrie?'' Trevor asked. Carrie nodded her head and he smiled.

Diary of Carrie White: 2/7/12

Why is Tommy so….Perfect. I don't know what it is about him but I like him so much, maybe even….Love. I wish he would notice me though, he is always with Sue Snell. I found this poem which I really like, it is by Sonya Turnbow.

Take my hand this way we'll go,

Said the man above,

I'll take you to a place of joy,

Where you will find true love

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Just to clarify that diary extract is what Ross is reading. Would you like anything changed or anything explained. Let me know and have fun.**


	8. Idiong Divine

**Hello and welcome. Thank you Lunalovegoodforever for your help. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

Ross was stood in what seemed to be a very small and empty cellar. In the middle was a punching bag which was hanging from the ceiling. The rope looked old and was torn, it could probably break very soon. He was stood there in his old, dirty trousers. He punched the bag more times than he could count and faster than he could see. He kept punching until his knuckles started to ache. He looked up at the flickering light and steadied the swinging bag. He walked over to his shirt and shoes and started to get dressed. Trevor then walked in holding two glasses of what seemed like a brown but yet clear liquid.

''A drink for the fighter and lover of young girls.'' Trevor said as he walked up to Ross.

''Please don't.'' Ross said as he put his T-shirt on.

''She likes you and you clearly like her so why don't you two, you know?'' Trevor asked smiling. Ross took the glass and they tapped them. He then took a swig and then downed it.

''Wow, packs a punch. What was that?'' Ross said as he put the glass down. He then put on his black leather shoes after rubbing his feet. They were cold, cut and covered in mud.

''Bourbon, now Imagine loving something so crazy.'' Trevor said. He then howled with laughing and then downed his drink.

''She's not crazy. Annoying but not crazy.'' Ross said. He and Trevor then left the room and were outside. The room was some sort of dark, miserable cellar but outside was bright and exciting. The sun practically roasted their skins and made them want to run a mile for something to drink.

''So you going to take her back home?'' Trevor asked.

''I haven't decided. What do you think?'' Ross asked. They walked through the trailer park by the diner which had at least fifty trailers, not all in good condition. Some were broken and in pieces but still liveable.

''I watched what happened on the news all those years ago. There is a girl around here who was there. Poor thing, she lost her child a few months afterwards and when all this started to happen.'' Trevor explained. They watched people walk around the trailer park and they headed to the diner.

''I remember watching it the next day. I turned on my TV to think it was some movie.'' Ross said as they stopped at the door.

''What a movie it became though.'' Trevor said.

''Chloe Moretz as Carrie White.'' Ross said laughing.

''And this could be the sequel and not that weird thing about the sister. Who would play you?'' Trevor asked.

''Well for you Roger Cross and maybe a young Thomas Kretschmann.'' Ross replied.

''You know your actors.'' Trevor said. The two walked inside to see Carrie sitting on a table.

''Look what I can do.'' Carrie said. She seemed really excited, almost like a child on christmas morning. She started to concentrate and some water from a bucket started to hover. It then fell to the ground and bounced around the diner. It leaped onto a table and turned into two people kissing. It then flew back into the bucket. Carrie was sat there looking very proud of herself.

''I think you have earnt some pancakes.'' Trevor said as he ran to the kitchen.

''The ones with the chocolate chips?'' Carrie asked. She jumped off the table and landed almost perfectly, her feet were bare and got a little wet from the water.

''What are you talking about you stupid girl...Of course the ones with the chocolate chips.'' Trevor said. He sounded really serious and then started to laugh. He ran to the kitchen whilst Carrie punched the air.

''Hey Ross.'' Carrie said. She felt a little awkward.

''Don't act awkward Carrie.'' Ross said.

''You don't have to be so mean.'' Carrie said. She then pulled a sad face.

''Carrie listen...I care about you I really do but there is something you should know.'' Ross said. He was getting ready to tell her about what she did but he didn't want to.

''What?'' Carrie asked. She seemed a little worried and as he looked into her eyes, the more he didn't want to tell her.

''Nothing. Just nothing.'' Ross said.

''Pancake time.'' Trevor said. He then walked in which a stack on five chocolate chip pancakes. Carrie jumped onto the table and he presented it like fancy waiter. She made the knife and folk hover in the air and cut up the food.

''That girl from the disaster. Where is she normally?'' Ross whispered to Trevor, he then nodded.

Ross walked through the park and up to a very old and rusty trailer towards the end of the park. It was covered in graffiti which said 'Crazy'. Ross looked at it before pushing the broken door open. He walked inside to discover the trailer was filled with old newspapers and copies of documentaries, films and television shows. There was over thirty books and what seemed like a yearbook. He picked it up to find it book marked on the page with Carries photo. He put it down and picked up a small knife which was on the side. Everything was related to Carrie and the disaster.

''Who goes there?'' A young woman asked. She was at least Carries age and was curled up on the floor. She had a blanket over her and was shaking horribly.

''Why do you have all this stuff?'' Ross asked. He tightened his grip and was ready to kill her if she was a threat.

''You love her...She loved him so I made him take her.'' The woman recited at least five times.

''Take who?'' Ross asked.

''What's your name?'' The woman asked. She jumped up and stood very close to him but he still had the knife to her.

''Sue, Sue , Sue. S-S-Snelll.'' Sue managed to say. She struggled saying it and as Ross looked around he assumed she was harmless.

''I'm Ross.'' Ross said. She then threw him against the wall.

''Tommy? Is it you? Tommy Ross, he took her to the prom. I just wanted to be nice and make up for the showers but, but she killed him. She killed them ALL.'' Sue screamed. She then curled up and started to cry.

''You were in the disaster? At Ewen Consolidated.'' Ross asked.

''It's surrounded by a wall of cars and evil walks down those streets….And falls from the skies.'' Sue said. She ran for a needle and tried to inject whatever was inside into her. Ross tried to stop her but it was too late, she was unconscious. Ross then walked out thinking, he had taken a piece of a diary extract from the table and was reading it.

He walked towards the diner and stopped when he heard his name being talked about.

''I just don't know. I really like him and he likes me but...I don't know. It's frustrating.'' Carrie said from the inside. Ross thought for a second and burst in.

Trevor was sitting with Carrie in the diner. Ross walked in and kissed Carrie passionately.

''Wh...What?'' Carrie asked. She was really shocked but loving it.

''I want to be with you Carrie.'' Ross said. Carrie then started to kiss him back and Trevor slowly walked away.

Diary of Carrie White: 8/7/12

I'm so relieved...It's amazing isn't it. That feeling, they wanted me to go back to church camp but last year they just bullied me and it was awful so I managed to get out of it. There was this really weird guy who apparently liked me but that isn't true which is lucky as well, I know I'm weird as well but this guy is...Scary. This is by Idiong Divine.

They say love is blind

But never get to say

What blinded her

Or who blinded he.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Just to clarify that diary extract is what Ross is reading. Would you like anything changed or anything explained. Let me know and have fun.**


	9. Heather Burns

**Hello and welcome. Thank you Lunalovegoodforever for your help. Hope you enjoy and please review. Sorry about skipping a week but I wrote it all out and I just forgot to upload it, sorry about that.**

The trailer park was having a party. It was late at night and the stars were shining bright. There was a large fire in the middle of the field in which people were dancing around. There was a band playing music and people were drinking lots of alcohol. Trevor was stood at the edge drinking a bottle of bourbon. Ross and Carrie were dancing in the crowd to the music. Ross had been drinking but wouldn't let Carrie do it. The bad were singing the song Battle Cry.

''This is amazing.'' Carrie yelled.

''I know right.'' Ross replied. They started dance like a couple of drunk students which made Carrie laugh her head off.

''Out of time.'' The shadowy figure said. He was standing behind her and made Carrie jump.

''What is it?'' Ross asked. He caught her as she fell back.

''We're out of time.'' Carrie whispered to herself.

''What do you mean?'' Ross asked.

There wa a bright light from the sky. When people worked out what it was they realised it was a helicopter. A convoy of trucks pulled up and soldiers dressed in black got out. They camouflaged into the night and started shooting at the crowd. The helicopter fired a missile at the trailers causing some of them to go up in flames. Carrie and Ross got separated.

Ross was running through the screaming crowd and dodging the speeding bullets. Trevor ran up to him.

''Where's Carrie?'' Trevor asked.

''I don't know.'' Ross yelled.

''Kill them.'' The shadowy figure said. Carrie had been knocked to the floor and looked at the helicopter, she took control of it and threw it. It spun out of control and smacked the ground where the soldiers were coming in from. The explosion lit up the sky for a moment.

''Carrie?'' Ross yelled. He saw her in the crowd and ran towards her.

''We need to go.'' Carrie said.

''Come with me.'' Trevor said. The two got up and started to run with him. They were running through the trailer park and being chased by soldiers.

The soldiers were rounding up the people and taking them away. Most of them were killed in the process before they could get taken. Some of the soldiers got hold of rocket launchers and fired them into the park causing several explosions. Trevor stopped at one and walked inside.

''These might be handy.'' Trevor said. He threw a rifle to Ross and loaded his own rifle.

The three were running through the trailer park and encountered an old military jeep. Ross and Trevor were firing at the soldiers as they got into the jeep. Carrie used her powers to destroy the fence infront of them and they drove off.

They were speeding down the street and a car started racing up to them. Carrie used her powers to flip it to the side, destroying it.

''Who were they?'' Ross asked.

''Not sure. Mercenaries maybe?'' Trevor said, truth be told he wasn't sure.

''But who do they work for?'' Carrie asked.

''Hang on.'' Trevor said. They turned the car around and pulled up by the wreckage.

''Stay here.'' Ross said. He and Trevor got out and walked towards the car.

They looked inside to see a man breathing. They pulled him out and laid him across the ground.

''Kill me.'' The mercenary begged.

''Before we do, who sent you?'' Ross asked. He put the gun to the mans chest.

''Rumour has it Carrie White is alive, she is needed.'' The mercenary said. Trevor nodded and Ross pulled the trigger.

''Where now?'' Trevor asked.

''We keep going north.'' Ross said.

They drove north for the rest of the night and the sun eventually came up. They were shattered and needed to sleep but they knew they could not. They drove for miles and miles until it was midday. Carrie had fallen asleep but the two men were staying awake. They were driving in random directions due to the lack of signs.

''Where do you think they are?'' Ross asked.

''I have no idea.'' Trevor said.

They approached a mercenary van. They pulled up alongside of it and a soldier walked up to them.

''Fuck off.'' The soldier said. Ross got out and shot the man, the gunfire alerted the soldiers and woke up Carrie.

Three more soldiers ran up to them and started to fire. Trevor and Ross returned fire and killed two of them. The last one hid behind the truck. Ross picked up one of the machine guns and turned round, spraying his gun at the man. A bullet had hit him just below the chest.

''Shit.'' Ross said as felt the wound.

''You ok?'' Trevor asked.

''I'll be fine. Don't let Carrie know.'' Ross said.

Carrie ran up to them and looked at all the people in the truck.

''What do we do?'' Carrie asked. She noticed Sue in the group but couldn't recognise her, it was on the tip of her tongue but she had no idea how she knew her.

''Let them out.'' Ross said. He took a coat off one of the mercenaries and put it on himself, hiding the wound.

Carrie used her powers to open up the truck and the people got out. They climbed out and thanked them. Sue eventually climbed out but stayed away from Carrie, which surprised her a little.

''Do I know you?'' Carrie asked.

''Stay away.'' Sue said. She then walked off into the group.

''We can take you to a town but we promise nothing.'' Trevor yelled.

They were driving the truck down the road until it was night and then morning again. The truck broke down and everyone climbed a hill and what they saw when they got up there, scared them all. They saw a giant wall made out of broken vehicles and dead bodies. It stretched for miles and inside it was some sort of ghost town.

''You know where we are don't you.'' Carrie asked as she looked at his face. He was busy reading a diary extract.

''Yes I do.'' Ross said.

''Where?'' Carrie asked.

''Your home.'' Ross said. He then took hold of Carries hand.

Everyone then climbed over the wall, it was only a few meters high but there were gaps you could go through. they started to walk to the town which seemed lifeless, nobody would go there though, not after what happened.

''Looks like there was a war here.'' Carrie said as she noticed the destruction.

''One might say that.'' Ross said.

Diary of Carrie White: 7/17/12

I'm so excited for the prom. Tommy is taking me which is exciting and Momma is going to fix up the house soon because I kept falling down the stairs because of the broken step. I found this poem by Heather Burns.

An encounter with destiny

A coming together

Two hearts beat in perfect

Harmony

Melting into each other

Desiring the same

Finding their home within

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Just to clarify that diary extract is what Ross is reading. Would you like anything changed or anything explained. Let me know and have fun.**


	10. Jane Doe

**Hello and welcome. Thank you Lunalovegoodforever for your help. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

Ross, Carrie and Trevor lead the people into the town. It was cold and damp, it seemed like the rain had stopped but there hadn't been rain in days. There were puddles all over the streets and water drops were falling off houses where they had built up. There was a slight chill but it made everyone nervous. It was empty, you didn't even to have to look around you just knew. It had that feeling to it, a feeling you couldn't define.

''This is my home?'' Carrie asked as she looked around. It looked like people had just got up and left, as if they decided within a second.

''Yeah.'' Ross said as he looked around. It looked destroyed, some buildings were damaged beyond repair and the remains of cars which had burnt just stood there.

''Why does it look like it has just finished raining?'' Carrie asked as she stepped into a puddle.

''They say after the Black Prom is rained rocks. After that the town was cursed to always rain.'' Trevor explained.

''Black Prom?'' Carrie asked. Trevor then pointed to a very large building. It was in ruins, the building looked like it was nearly burnt to the ground and that everything inside had been thrown out of it.

''You will know her name.'' Sue whispered at least ten times before screaming it.

''What?'' Ross asked.

''The rocks. There is no way she could have survived but she did. Not like Tommy, not like Tommy.'' Sue said to herself. She began scratching herself like a crack addict.

Ross and Trevor walked up to the police station. They had a look inside to find that the building had been flooded. Paperwork was all over the place and other utilities were scattered around. They walked towards the weapons closet to find that most of the guns were still there, untouched.

''Do you think they still work?'' Ross asked as he took a rifle out.

''Let's try.'' Trevor said as he took it. He loaded the gun and fired it at a wall.

''Appears so.'' Ross said. He then took several other guns and put them on a table.

A few miles away was a small military base. All the men were dressed in black and wearing body armour. In one of the tents was one such soldier but with a general badge on his shoulder. His skin was tanned but also damaged whilst his hair was grey yet falling out. A soldier walked inside.

''Sir, we have found the patient.'' The soldier said.

''Where?'' The general asked. On his jacket it read Edmund and he was the head of this military group.

''Chamberlain.'' The soldier said.

''Get everything ready.'' Edmund said.

Carrie was walking through the streets. There was something about this place that made her feel a little nervous. She got deja vu but since she had no memory it didn't bother her so much. That time they walked past McDonalds gave her deja vu which annoyed Ross because he was hungry.

She walked up to a house which made her feel sick. Half of it had collapsed and the other half looked like it was about to. She looked at the door and there he was. The shadowy figure, standing there. He was gesturing for her to come in and she took her first step onto the garden, she then felt like she got punched. The a hand landed on her shoulder and Carrie jumped.

''Only me.'' Ross said.

''Sorry.'' Carrie said as she calmed down.

''Do you want to go inside?'' Ross asked.

''Sure.'' Carrie said.

The two walked towards the house and then walked inside. They looked around the house and this was no weird deja vu. Carrie actually knew where everything was, Ross was a little creeped out by that but then he found out why. On the walls were the words 'Carrie White burns in hell'.

''Oh fuck.'' Was all that Ross could say. Carrie walked up to him and noticed the words on the wall. Her heart then dropped and she looked at him in fear.

''What the actual fuck am I?'' Carrie asked.

''I don't know.'' Ross whispered. Carrie then ran upstairs in tears, she forced a door open and walked into what she remembered was her bedroom. This room looked like it had never been touched in years.

She collapsed on her bed and Ross walked in. She looked at him, her eyes full of tears and Ross sat next to her.

''I know you know so please tell me, I need to know. I need to know why I can move things when I concentrate, I need to know why I keep seeing this shadow person and I need to know why people want me to burn in hell. I'm not a child Ross and I love you but I need you to tell me.'' Carrie said.

''The Black Prom was a terrorist attack. Chemicals weapons unleashed caused everyone to leave. This caused the world you see today, everyone was scared. A civil war broke out because people got scared, they lost faith and were angry. Both sides lost after a nuclear power station was attacked and malfunctioned.'' Ross explained. He knew he was lying but for some reason he couldn't tell her.

''And me?'' Carrie asked.

''Rumour has it the government created a new weapon. You were the among the first and, and the attack had something to do with you.'' Ross explained.

''What do you mean?'' Carrie asked.

''Your father was a psychopath Carrie.'' Ross explained. Carrie then started to cry and Ross took her into his arms. Guilt consumed him about what he had just said but he knew it was for the best. He noticed a diary on the floor and kicked it under the bed, he would read it later.

Edmund and his army were by the wall of cars. There was at least fifty soldiers standing there.

''Blow it up.'' Edmund ordered.

A tank then appeared and fired at the wall blowing a very large hole into it.

Diary of Carrie White: 4/23/11

I got lied to. Turns out they only wanted to hurt me again and I mean how many times is it funny to humiliate me. That boy I wrote about, Jackson from church. He just wanted to hurt me, why? What did I do? And the worst part was...I actually fell for it because I liked him. I don't know this poets name so I'll call her Jane Doe.

You think you're so funny,  
talking behind my back.  
Don't think I know,  
I can hear all that jack?!

Do you think I care,  
What you think of me.  
Actually I do,  
But I don't want to be.

You make me sick,  
I want to die.  
Before I hear,  
another lie.

Sure I'm ugly,  
Stupid and sad.  
And then you tell my boyfriend,  
That you feel bad?

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Just to clarify that diary extract is what Ross is reading. Would you like anything changed or anything explained. Let me know and have fun.**


	11. Jeffrey Stevens Pau

**Hello and welcome. Thank you Lunalovegoodforever for your help. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

Carrie and Ross were asleep on her old bed. They were shattered and it was closer to the dawn than it was dusk. The bed was a little comfy but a lot of the springs were broken so they poked into their skin.

''You lovebirds need to get up now.'' Trevor yelled as he burst inside. Carrie and Darren woke up in a panic. Trevor was standing there in full gear and holding two shotguns.

''What's going on?'' Carrie asked. Ross got out of bed and tried to get Carrie to stay calm.

''Mercenaries have been spotted. Get ready, there's a lot of them.'' Trevor yelled. He threw the shotgun to Ross and ran out.

''Stay here.'' Ross said before leaving the room, he grabbed his jacket before he left.

Trevor and Ross were walking down the street. Ross was sorting out his kevlar jacket whilst Trevor made sure his shotgun had a good sight.

''So did you two?'' Trevor asked.

''No, just slept.'' Ross replied.

''You should have whilst you had the chance.'' Trevor replied. Ross was now checking his gun, he looked out into the distance and saw the vehicle lights, there were loads of them.

The two ran up to another group of armed people. They were using the guns and protection they got from the police station. Ross didn't know why the guns were still there but that wasn't the point at the moment. A helicopter flew over them, it fired a missile which hit what seemed to be the old high street. The explosion could be seen for miles, Edmund watched the beginning Onslaught from his base.

''Just two more missiles and then send everyone in.'' Edmund said. The helicopter blew up what was the old gas station and some old bar. It started to fly back and a convoy of vehicles started to speed towards the town.

Ross, Trevor and some of the other survivors hid behind several old cars and aimed the guns at the incoming vehicles. There was at least eight cars heading towards them with lights and soldiers.

''Fire.'' Trevor yelled. There was at least nine people who emptied their guns at the coming vehicles. Most of which were quickly destroyed and most of the soldiers died in the process. The remaining ones jumped out and started spraying using their machine guns.

The battle was going on and blood was starting to spill. Soon it was only Trevor, Ross and two other people who were facing the mercenaries.

''Grenade time.'' Ross said as he threw a couple towards the mercenaries. The smoke poured out and raised into the air. The mercenaries were blinded by it which allowed Ross and Trevor to take out the remaining seven quickly. They ran up to them and blew them away with their shotguns. They replaced the shotguns with the machine guns lying on the ground.

Carrie was sat in her room. She was looking out the windows and could see the whole town go up in flames. Mercenaries came in through all the sides and burnt everything they could see. Nobody was safe and everybody was dying but then she saw it, for a fraction of a second….Home.

It happened again and then again but the third time was permanent. It was Chamberlain before the end, before it all happened. The town was lively and everybody was going about their normal lives. The sun was shining bright.

''Good Morning Carrie.'' The shadowy figure said.

''Who are you?'' Carrie asked. It then went back to normal. Her room was in ruins, the streets were full of gunshots and fire. The burning sun was replaced by a burning helicopter falling to the ground.

''I am everyone you have ever know.'' The shadowy figure said. It turned into Margaret, Chris and then Billy.

''Everyone you have loved.'' It then turned into Ross.

''And everybody you have killed.'' The shadowy figure then turned into multiple people. There were the gangs and the drivers but then it turned to people in posh suits and dresses, they were covered in blood and scars.

''No.'' Carrie said. She must have seen at least thirty people and more were still appearing.

''Carrie White, you are a killer. You slaughtered everyone here with your telekinetic powers after they went too far but do you know what that means?'' The figure explained.

''What?'' Carrie asked as she was tearing up.

''The man you love….Lied.'' The figure said.

''Just go.'' Carrie screamed.

''But we are you, we are what they did to you afterwards.'' The figure said. It then turned into Edmund and several doctors that she recognised a little.

Carrie ran out of the room but all of her memories came flooding back, it was painful and made her feel like a monster….Perhaps she was one. Carrie ran through the streets until she saw Ross and Trevor fighting a couple of mercenaries.

''Carrie?'' Ross said as he ran towards her.

''You son of a bitch. You lied to me.'' Carrie said. She pushed him into a car and then threw the mercenaries into a burning building.

''I wanted to protect you.'' Ross said justify himself.

''But did he though?'' Edmund yelled. He and several others appeared, all heavily armed. There was a large truck behind them.

''Fuck off.'' Trevor yelled. He raised his gun but before he could fire the mercenaries riddled him with bullet holes until there was little left, completely unrecognisable.

''You slaughtered everyone here Carrie. You made rocks fall onto your house until it collapsed killing your mother in the process or maybe beforehand. You was always a little fuzzy with that detail. Then the end started, no more money, no more food and no more internet. That solar storm really hit us.'' Edmund explained. Ross took hold of a grenade and took the pin out, he rolled it over and waited.

''What is with the shadow person?'' Carrie yelled.

''The doctors said it was your imagination, trying to come to terms with the guilt.'' Edmund explained. The grenade blew up taking the truck along with it. Edmund and the mercenaries jumped to the ground.

Ross ran towards Carrie and pushed her into a building. Edmund fired his gun at Ross, the bullet hit his heart and he fell to the ground. Carrie ran up to him and looked into his eyes.

''Ross?'' Carrie whispered as she looked into his cold eyes.

''This was always my favourite diary extract from you. The night you came to us Carrie.'' Edmund yelled, he took out the paper and threw it at her.

''Please don't be dead.'' Carrie said. She started to cry and held him closer.

''Two Ross's. Not very luck are you.'' Edmund taunted.

Carrie then screamed. The cars went up in flames, windows smashed and guns exploded into pieces. Rocks fell from the sky and crushed everything they hit. Carrie was still there but Ross was gone along with Edmund, the mercenaries were panicking. The looked around and the wall of cars started to move. They lifted into the air and flew towards the town, exploding upon impact. Within minutes the town was in ashes.

The sun came up and Carrie was stood on top of a mountain. There was a grave for Ross and she was looking at it. Hundreds of graves were in the air landing onto the ground. She was dressed similar to Ross and holding his pistol, she had the diary extract in her hand. She walked away and started to walk down the long road, looking for the people who took her.

Diary of Carrie White: May 27th 2013.

I'm so excited, I mean Tommy will be here in half an hour and I will get to go to prom with him. Hopefully momma will be fine with it but I'm so excited….I wonder what he'll be like, I really like him and maybe he might like me….Maybe? Failing that I'll probably end up falling in love with some weird loner who lies to protect me. I read this poem and I don't know but I think it's just my mood. It's by Jeffrey Stevens Pau.

''If we will be together, like together together,'' she said, ''how do you intend to propose for marriage?''

''Well, I don't know,'' he said. ''But I cannot be, desolately be with a woman who chooses romance over mystery.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Just to clarify that diary extract is what Ross is reading. ****Would you like anything changed or anything explained. Let me know and have fun.**


	12. Shepherd

**Hello and welcome. Thank you Lunalovegoodforever for your help. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

It was the middle of the night and the moon was shining bright. A group of mercenaries stopped at a small base. There was a fence around it and several armed guards walking around to make sure that there were no intruders. The soldiers were laughing and drinking but one of the guards at the gate noticed her.

Carrie was walking towards the gate. The guard sounded an alarm and a group of eight guards ran out to her. Carrie stopped and looked at the machine guns the were pointed at her. She smiled simply and the guards were thrown back, all around the base. Their grenades went off and the cars were up in flames.

The guards were running around burning to death. Those who chose to fire were killed by the flying bullets or the rogue flames. After at least ten minutes the flames had started to go down and the injured started to die. Carrie walked up to one guard who was burning to death, she got rid of the explosions and put her foot on his burnt chest that looked like it was beef that had been in the grill.

''Kill me.'' The guard begged.

''Where?'' Carrie asked.

Carrie walked up to her car which she parked ten minutes away from the base. The smoke from the base rose into the air and made the shape of a man dying. Carrie stepped into the car but before she did, she wiped her leg with a cloth. It was covered in blood as if she stepped into a dead body or a puddle of blood.

Ross woke up in a brightly lit room. He was in a lot of pain and everything ached, he noticed a tag attached to his ankle which was similar to Carries when they met. Edmund then walked in with what seemed to be two scientists. Edmunds face was now scarred due to the battle.

''What the hell happened?'' Ross asked.

''We couldn't have let you die just yet now could we.'' Edmund said. One of the scientists pulled Ross onto the table and the other injected him with what seemed to be a purple fluid. Ross got up to be sick but was quickly slammed back.

''Where's Carrie?'' Ross asked.

''On her way.'' Edmund said. He showed Ross his tablet which showed several bases in flames.

''What have you done to her?'' Ross asked as he looked at her.

''She's coming for you and she knows you lied to her.'' Edmund said smiling, Ross was terrified because of this. He knew what she was capable of and she knew it as well now.

''I am going to kill you.'' Ross said.

''I don't think you will.'' Edmund said to Ross. One of the scientists injected Ross with something and he started to get very dizzy and disorientated. He then fell unconscious, with Edmund watching him.

Carrie was speeding towards the facility. She was closer to a hundred than she was ninety. She flew down the dead road and watched as the road warriors raped and murdered several people. She made sure they got what they deserved when she passed them, which reminded her….She needed to take the body parts from underneath her car.

She approached the gates and used her powers to open the barrier. The sirens went off and Carrie jumped out of the car. The siren made sound after sound but when the car crashed into the facility, tearing everything to pieces in its way. The sirens were replaced by the sound of screams and fire.

Carrie walked through the facility. Her leg hurt but she managed to use her powers to stop any real damage. She crushed any soldiers that dared to come near her, bullets fell to the ground and cars were thrown away. Missiles were fired at Carrie but they just blew up in the air.

''So what is your plan?'' The shadowy figure asked.

''Why are you still here?'' Carrie asked the figure.

''You will never get rid of me.'' The shadowy figure said.

Carrie opened up a hole which allowed her inside the facility. She threw any soldier to the wall who were crushed as soon as they hit it.

Ross woke up on a stroller. He was being transported through the facility in which the sirens were loud and bright. Edmund was there with at least eight soldiers and four scientists.

''What is going on?'' Ross yelled.

''Knock him out.'' Edmund yelled even loud. Ross looked down the corridor and saw a man fly into a wall, a truck then quickly followed and crushed him. Ross then turned round a corner before he could see anything else happen.

Carrie was walking through the corridors looking for Edmund.

''Killing him won't bring Ross back. Edmund could probably do that anyway.'' The shadowy figure said.

''What?'' Carrie asked.

''Well how else would you be alive. He needs weapons and you are the perfect weapon.'' The shadowy figure said.

''I thought you were just my imagination.'' Carrie said. She then had a flashback of when she was in the facility, she remembered being injected with chemicals that made her lungs burn and her stomach boil.

''And everything I say is in your tormented mind.'' The shadowy figure said, he then started to laugh which annoyed Carrie.

''Just leave me alone.'' Carrie mumbled.

''Have you ever stopped and wondered, where was his body?'' The shadowy figure asked before disappearing.

Edmund took the Ross and the others up to the helipad. A helicopter was right there and ready to leave.

''Is the bomb ready?'' Edmund asked into his radio.

''When you're ready sir.'' A soldier replied back, he was heard from the radio.

''Get this sorted now.'' Edmund yelled. Ross was loaded onto the helicopter and several soldiers and doctors got on, Edmund then stepped on and the helicopter started to hover.

''What is going on here?'' Ross yelled as soon as he gained consciousness.

The roof exploded and outcome Carrie White. She looked at the helicopter and started to bring it down, she then noticed Ross and he noticed her.

''Ross?'' Carrie whispered to herself.

''Carrie. No.'' Ross yelled. Edmund pulled out a grenade and was ready to unpin it.

''If you kill me, your boyfriend dies.'' Edmund yelled. Carrie made the stroller release Ross and he kicked Edmund from the helicopter. He pin was released and the explosion threw the helicopter to the ground.

Carrie used her powers to stop it exploding but there was already so much damage done to it. She hovered over to it and opened up the helicopter and Ross crawled out. He had a few bruises but would probably end up alright. The rest of the people were unconscious but Carrie rolled it over so they couldn't get out.

''You're alive.'' Carrie said in shock.

''Seems so.'' Ross said as he looked at the destruction she caused. The facility was burning and the corpses were getting cold. Everything was dead or dying.

''You lied to me.'' Carrie said. She started to get angry but then again, he was alive.

''I'm sorry Carrie, but I was afraid of this. I was afraid you would do this.'' Ross said. She then walked towards him very slowly and just wanted to be in his arms. But then there was a gunshot and a wound. Carrie fell into his arms and he rested her on the ground.

''She's a monster.'' Edmund said, he was holding the gun.

''You're a monster, you thought she was a weapon when she was just a girl. This is on you.'' Ross said. He pulled Edmund up and threw him forward.

''She's a killer.'' Edmund said.

''Walk.'' Ross yelled as he kicked him.

''What?'' Edmund yelled.

''Nearest town is eighty miles forward. Go there and get a new army to kill us. But I'm going to warn you, there are eighty people between here and there who will skin your corpse and eat your flesh. Now WALK.'' Ross explained. Edmund started to walk for at least fifteen minutes and then he couldn't be seen.

Ross ran to Carrie and picked her up in his arms.

Diary of Carrie White: November 17th 2014

Today was one of those days. But in a good way because I think for once, I am actually happy. It took a while but I finally have everything I ever wanted. I struggle to remember my life before but at the moment I don't care because I have no need to. I found this poem by a shepherd, I think it sums up everything.

Finally,

Finally i'm happy.

Life is finally making sense.

I can finally go to sleep with something to look

Forward to in the morning.

I can finally wake up without regret that I did.

I can finally feel what it feels like to love someone

again, and not be in pain for it.

I finally have a future to look forward to.

I finally don't feel an ounce of loneliness in my

heart.

The days are bright and the nights are warm.

Life seems so interesting, without dullness.

I have finally rid my mind of corrupted and unpure

thoughts.

I finally can smile and mean it.

I can finally show people who I am, and not have

them look down upon me.

I can finally look at my life and be satisfied.

Finally I have the motivation to push on

And most of all.

I finally am happy and found the person that

I've always looked for…..

Or in my case, persons.

Carrie was sat in a small wooden house and writing on her lap. Next to her was a little baby in a cot. She put the pen and paper down and picked up the baby. She walked outside to see Ross walking towards her with a box full of food. He kissed her before putting it down and took the baby. They looked at their small farm in an area which was surrounded by fields. There were three shacks and a small farm patch.

''So how is Beth?'' Ross asked.

''Tired but fine.'' Carrie said.

''Glad to hear. Do you remember how you escaped yet?'' Ross said as he stared into her eyes.

''Don't need to.'' Carrie said smiling.

''Love you.'' Ross said as he kissed her.

''I love you to.'' Carrie said. She looked at the sun which was starting to set with the pink sky, a shepherds delight as Ross said. But now Carries tale of rage and darkness had ended, a new tale had begun.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Well that is it and I hope you liked the ending. Just to clarify Edmund resurrected Ross with the same techniques he used for Carrie until she escaped. I may write another chapter about their life after this but that won't be for a long time if I do, if you want any other info say and I'll include it. Have fun.**


End file.
